


Caught in the crossfire

by Spannah339



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Protective Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Rapunzel sat beside him, talking seriously with one of the ambassadors from which-ever-kingdom-it-was. Eugene was trying to stay alert, but he had eaten his fill and the hall was warm and - had he mentioned this meeting was really boring? If he had to hear the duke of whats-the-name talk about his approximately one hundred cats again he was going to lose it.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	Caught in the crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Zeeb for complainingly me on a 40-minute detour to try and find a TITLE and eventually coming up with something.

Eugene tapped his knife on the edge of the plate, fighting back a yawn. Palace life was all well and good most of the time, but sometimes there were long, boring meetings to sit through. 

Rapunzel sat beside him, talking seriously with one of the ambassadors from which-ever-kingdom-it-was. Eugene was _trying_ to stay alert, but he had eaten his fill and the hall was warm and - had he _mentioned_ this meeting was _really boring?_ If he had to hear the duke of whats-the-name talk about his approximately one hundred cats again he was going to lose it. 

Eyes drifting for something a little more interesting to focus on, he caught sight of Varian, sitting across the table from him. Initially, the boy had been excited to be invited, his first official anything as the royal engineer. Now, sinking slowly lower in his seat, Eugene was pretty sure he regretted the excitement. 

He made a face at Varian across the table, rolling his eyes dramatically. Varian grimaced sightly, dropping his face into his arms for a moment before looking up again. 

Eugene snagged a handful of grapes from the centre of the table, glancing to either side for a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to be noticed. He held up a grape, raising his eyebrows and Varian nodded eagerly, opening his mouth. 

The grape bounced off his nose and he smothered a giggle behind his hand, reaching with the other hand to retrieve the grape before it rolled too far. Eugene watched him for a moment, grinning slightly. This was far more interesting than cats or _politics_. 

Varian retrieved the grape, flicking it across the table. Eugene moved quickly, throwing his head into its path and catching the berry in his mouth, long hours of practice with Lance and various small edibles paying off. 

Varian clapped silently, grinning widely and Eugene pumped a small fist in celebration. The movement, however, captured the attention of Rapunzel and she turned to fixed Eugene with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s up?” he asked, feigning innocent. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Varian reaching across the table, snagging a mouthful of food from Rapunzel’s plate. “Is the bor- uh, super important conversation going well?” Eugene said, keeping her attention and trying not to let the twitching of his mouth become noticeable as Varian continued to steal from her plate. 

“It’s not a boring conversation!” Rapunzel said indignantly. “The ambassador’s family is very interesting.” 

Eugene raised an eyebrow, waiting for her slight smile and groan. 

“Okay, maybe I am ready for a break. I haven’t even had a chance to eat anything,” she said with a long sigh. 

“I’ll raid the kitchens with you later tonight,” Eugene said, and she smiled. 

“How’re you doing?” she asked. He shrugged, noticing Varian had given up on his thievery and was engaged in an animated conversation with one of his neighbours, very likely trying to cover up his recent escapades. 

“I’m surviving,” he said. 

“Princess!” the ambassador said sharply and Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Eugene. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, turning around to reengaged the conversation. Eugene sighed, picking up his knife again and trying to make eye contact with Varian again. The boy’s conversation died away and he looked back across, rolling his eyes and rolling a grape between his fingers. Eugene couldn’t help but agree. 

The dinner lasted for another ten minutes, Eugene becoming more and more bored as time passed. He and Varian exchanged silent conversations every now and then, but by the time the meal was declared over, Eugene felt about ready to bolt and hide away somewhere. 

Unfortunately, the formalities weren’t quite over, but at least he could move now, instead of being trapped behind the table. The party moved into the throne room hall, mingling and talking. Eugene stuck close to Rapunzel, who he could tell was very ready for a break. But knowing her, she would keep pushing herself until the night was done. 

“Five minutes, we’ll run down to the kitchen,” he muttered as they moved into the hall, arm in arm. Rapunzel shook her head, patting his arm. 

“I’m _fine_ , Eugene. They’ll notice if I vanish.” 

“Sunshine, you’ve not eaten anything all evening,” Eugene said, pausing slightly. She shrugged, looking up at him. 

“I’ll survive a _little_ longer,” she said, smiling. “If you want to slip away for a bit I can cover for you,” she added quietly, and Eugene had to admit that sounded tempting. But he wasn’t going to abandon her. 

“I’ll stay a little longer,” he said. “Besides, I hear there’s going to be dancing.” They began to move with the crowd, heading into the hall and Rapunzel smirked. 

“Oh, you can dance now, can you?” 

“I’ll have you know I’m a very good dancer!” he cried indignantly and Rapunzel laughed.

Half an hour and one (very good) dance later and Eugene was hovering at the edge of the crowd, watching Rapunzel as she somehow kept moving through the guests, laughing and talking like it was nothing. Eugene leaned against one of the pillars at the edge of the room, once again seriously considering slipping away for the rest of the night. 

“Eugene?” 

He started, looking away from Rapunzel as a small voice came from beside him. Varian was standing by the pillar, face pale, clutching his stomach. 

“You alright, kid?” he asked, pushing himself up. 

“I - I don’t…” Varian shuddered and Eugene realized he was shaking. “Don’t feel…” 

“Hey, hey woah.” He started forward, grabbing Varian’s shoulders. He was trembling, his eyes unfocused, looking white and shaken. “What happened?”

“Don’t… don’t know,” Varian muttered. He shivered violently, shaking, whimpering and curling into himself. 

“Okay, take it easy,” Eugene said, keeping his voice steady. He glanced up, scanning the crowd for help, but when no one was looking their way crouched to Varian’s level. “Talk to me, kid - what’s going on?” 

“I - I feel… I don’t know,” Varian whispered. His pupils were dilated and his voice slurred - it seemed like he was having trouble speaking. “I feel - _gah_.” He clutched Eugene’s shoulder, shuddering, his other hand still wrapped tightly around his stomach. 

With a twisting feeling, Eugene began to realize what was happening. It was impossible to grow up in criminal circles without being able to recognise at least a few poisons, and the way Varian was shaking it looked a lot like he had been poisoned. 

Who would want to poison Varian was beyond him, but that was a problem for later - right now he needed help. And quickly.

“Alright, focus on me, Goggles,” he said, shifting. “I’m going to get you some help, okay? I’ve got you.” Varian nodded, still gripping his shoulder as Eugene tucked an arm under him, scooping him into a bridal carry. “I got you.” 

Eugene walked quickly through the halls, moving towards the medical centre in the castle. Varian was trembling in his arms, shaking and shuddering occasionally. Eugene kept up a meaningless chatter as he walked, talking about whatever gossip he had overheard during the evening, about any random topic that came to his mind, anything to keep Varian awake and alert. 

“What happened?” the medic on duty asked as he shouldered through the door, Varian shaking in his arms. 

“I think he was poisoned,” Eugene said shortly. The woman blinked, taking a second to process and nodded. 

“Alright, put him on the bed - how long ago do you think?” 

“I - I’m not sure, maybe… an hour ago? If that.” Varian shuddered in his arms, his grip on Eugene’s shoulder still tight - that was a good sign, Eugene told himself. 

He lay the boy on the bed, crouching beside him, and Varian took a shuddering gasp, choking suddenly on his own saliva. He coughed and Eugene frantically lifted him up to sit. 

“Do you know what the poison was?” the medic asked, bustling quickly around the room. Eugene paused a moment, running through the poisons he knew, but he wasn’t confident enough in his knowledge to answer. 

“Not sure, he’s been shaking - pupils dilated, and I think his stomach has been hurting,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. Varian curled into him as he supported the boy and Eugene carefully pried his hand off his shoulder, holding it tightly. 

“Can’t… breathe,” Varian muttered, taking a shuddering breath. “Hurts.” 

“Sounds like hemlock,” the medic said, bustling to the bedside, various supplies and herbs in her arms. “We need to get as much out of him as we can and hope he didn’t have too much. Hold this.” She shoved a bowl into Eugene’s arms and he started, shifting so he could grip it in one hand and wrap one arm around Varian’s back, holding the boy’s hand.

Laying another bowl on the bed she quickly mixed a few ingredients, swirling them together in a bowl. Varian shivered in Eugene’s arms. 

“Drink this,” she said, lifting the bowl and helping Varian to down it. “It won’t be nice,” she added as he coughed, shuddering. Eugene shifted his hand, rubbing Varian’s back as he gagged, coughing. 

“You’re okay,” he muttered, and Varian shuddered, gagging again and with a shuddering gasp, vomited up into the bowl. Eugene moved quickly, wrapping his arms around Varian and holding the bowl with both hands to steady it. 

“Good boy,” the medic muttered, snatching the bowl away from Eugene. Varian shivered, leaning back, trembling. 

“Easy,” Eugene said, rubbing his arm as he shuddered. “How’re you feeling?” 

He whimpered in answer and abruptly shuddered more violently than usual, arms spasming. 

“Varian?” Eugene called but the boy didn’t answer. He trembled slightly, eyes closed, unresponsive. 

“There’s not much more I can do,” the medic said, standing over the bed. Eugene wrapped an arm around Varian, pulling the boy into him, feeling slow, burning fear eating away at him. “The rest is up to him - depends on how much he had and how much of a fighter he is.” Her face softened slightly and she sighed. “He has a good chance of pulling through,” she said quietly. 

“Thank you,” Eugene muttered. He shifted onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Varian as the boy curled into him. “C’mon, kid,” he muttered to the shaking figure. “You’re a fighter - I _know_ you are. You’ll be fine.” 

Varian didn’t move and Eugene hated seeing him like this, hated seeing him so weak and unresponsive, hated that he couldn't do _anything_ to help. 

Someone had tried to poison him and Eugene couldn’t figure out who. Varian wasn’t without his enemies, and there were those who hadn’t completely forgiven him for what he had done, sure. But an assassination attempt at the peace summit between Corona and Galcrest seemed a strange action. Not to mention poison was an unusual choice. 

He pulled Varian closer, wishing he could do something to stop the trembling, the shallow breathing, wishing he could _help_. 

Something clicked in his rapidly moving brain and he sucked in a breath. 

Varian wasn’t the target. 

“Watch him,” Eugene called to the medic as he slipped off the bed, not wanting to leave Varian but knowing he had to _move_. He darted out of the infirmary, sprinting down the halls and back to the ball. 

Varian wasn’t the target - _Rapunzel_ was. 

He slowed as he arrived, trying to keep his breathing steady to not arise suspicion. He slipped into the hall, eyes scanning the crowd, relaxing slightly as he caught sight of Rapunzel, talking animatedly with a noble from Galcrest. 

She was safe - but there was an assassin out there, somewhere. 

“Eugene? Everything alright?” 

The queen’s voice drew him out of his thoughts and he blinked. He took one look at her, standing with slight concern on her face and let out a long breath. 

“I think there’s an assassin somewhere,” he said quickly and a flash of horror crossed her face. “After Rapunzel - Varian’s currently in the sickbay and he was the only one who ate anything off her plate.” 

Arianna paused for a moment, processing, and nodded. Immediately she took charge of the situation and Eugene couldn’t help but feel grateful at not having to make the calls. 

“Alright, check the kitchens - the assassin might still be there. See if the cooks know anything, I’ll let the guards know and send out a search.” 

“Thank you,” Eugene said. 

“Keep it quiet, we don’t want to panic people - you think they’re after Rapunzel?” 

Eugene nodded, glancing up to find her again. She was laughing about something and the sight of her glowing face even across the room was enough to make him melt. The idea of someone trying to kill her made him feel sick. 

“I’ll let her know if I can do it quietly,” Arianna said, following his gaze. “She’ll be able to look after herself.” She paused, and before Eugene could leave added quietly, “Not a word to Fredric though, he may act rashly.” 

“Of course,” Eugene said. She nodded sharply, a gesture he returned, and turned to go. Before she vanished fully into the crowd she paused, turning back. 

“Is Varian alright?” 

Eugene hesitated, the urge to rush back to the boy’s side almost overwhelming. It felt wrong, to leave him alone, fighting for his life, but the assassin needed to be found. 

“I hope so,” he said quietly, and the concern in Arianna’s eyes was genuine. 

“He’ll pull through,” she said and turned to be swallowed up by the crowd. 

“ _I hope so_ ,” Eugene thought. He turned and walked quickly and evenly out of the hall, pausing to fill Stan in on what was happening at the door. 

As soon as he was out of the hall he began running, sprinting through the halls towards the kitchen. His heart was pounding as he ran, mind running as he tried to figure out the assassin’s next move. 

Halfway to the kitchen he abruptly changed direction, skidding around a corner and running quickly through the halls, a mental map of the palace playing through his mind. If the assassin’s first attempt had failed he knew exactly where their second would come from. 

High above the hall was a narrow passageway, one that was long underused - Eugene wasn’t even sure if the castle staff knew it was there. He only knew from long hours of studying the blueprints in preparation for the crown heist. But there was one point that looked out over the hall - a slit in the wall large enough for a crossbow bolt or dart to be fired through. 

He bounded up the stairs, carefully prying the painting aside to reveal the entrance to the passage and slipping through, drawing his sword. Unfortunately, it was only a ceremonial one and he wasn’t sure what good it would do. But it was better than nothing, and with any luck, he would take the assassin by surprise. 

If they were even here - it was a gamble, he knew, but if he was _wrong_ it could cost Rapunzel her life. 

Long years of practice meant his feet made no sound as he padded through the tunnel, eyes narrowed to make out the dark space. Slowly he stepped forward, light seeping in from the hall below, music and conversation drifting up. 

A deeper patch of shadow appeared up ahead and Eugene held his breath, stepping forward. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw - a person, crouched low, peering through a small slit in the wall. 

His heart pounded to a sluggish beat as he stepped forward, breath catching in his throat. He was _right_ and the blood pounded in his ears as he stepped forward, sword out. 

Before he had a chance to act, the assassin dropped, rolling back and rising to a crouch. Now he got a better look - she was a woman, a low hood over her face, a vicious grin on her face. She exchanged the blowpipe in her hand for a dagger, the smile widening as she took him in. 

“Flynn Rider - on the side of law and order. Isn’t _this_ a surprise?” 

“Viper,” Eugene said, eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m working,” she said, slipping backwards into the shadows. “One could ask the same of you, really.” 

Eugene stepped forward, not wanting to lose her in the darkness. He realized with a sinking feeling no one knew where he was - he was on his own. 

“Who’re you working for now? The Baron’s a little tied up, moved on already?” he asked, keeping advancing on her. There was another entrance to the passages not far ahead - if he backed her towards it he could potentially lead the confrontation out to where he might be able to expect backup. 

“Oh honey, I go where the money is,” she said. Then, without warning, she spun and sprinted into the darkness. Eugene muttered a curse and rushed after her. 

She left the tunnel at the next exit and Eugene bounded out after her, sword held ready. A shadow flashed behind him and he hissed in pain as a sharp blade slid across his arm. Spinning, he knocked the dagger out of Viper’s hand and lunged forward, knocking her over. 

She scrambled back a few paces, searching in her cloak for more weapons but Eugene pressed the tip of his blade to her throat, eyes narrowed. 

“Who hired you?” he asked, his voice hard. 

“Aw, you really think I’d tell?” she said, smirking up at him. “Sorry, honey, I don’t narc.” 

“You’ve failed, so think about how your employer will react to that before you get too cocky,” Eugene said. She inclined her head in acknowledgement. 

“Shame, really, poisoned meal is the best way to go about it.” She paused, a glint to her eyes. “Pity about the kid though.” 

Eugene scowled, the image of Varian lying, shaking, in his arms coming back to him. 

“You had better _hope_ he lives,” he said darkly, pressing the tip of the blade to her skin. “Because if he doesn’t, we’re going to have a long talk that I don’t think you’ll enjoy very much.” 

“Oh, I think you’ll have something else to worry about soon enough,” she said dismissively, a triumphant light in her eyes. 

Footsteps pounded down the hall and Eugene looked up briefly. He let out a long, quiet breath of relief as two guards rounded the corner, the queen following, holding her skirts as she ran after them. 

“Take her to a cell,” Eugene directed and the guards nodded and began to escort Viper away. Eugene leaned heavily against the wall, feeling strangely dizzy. Relief, he told himself - Rapunzel was safe. 

But the concern for Varian was still real, still strong. Now that the danger was past, he wanted nothing more than to run to the boy’s side and never leave until he woke up. He slid his sword back into his belt and closed his eyes in an effort to fight back a slowly growing headache.

“Well done,” Arianna said quietly and Eugene opened his eyes, smiling at her. 

“She’s dangerous, that one,” he said, nodding after the retreating guards. “Used to work for the Baron - I ran into her a few times. Someone really wanted Rapunzel dead.” Even saying the words sent a shiver down his spine - the idea that _anyone_ would want Rapunzel to die made him feel sick. 

Arianna was serious, her concern written on her face. But she paused, her expression shifting into a frown as she noticed the blood on his arm. 

“You’re hurt,” she said quietly, and Eugene dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s barely a scratch,” he said. “I’m heading to the infirmary now to check on Varian - I’ll have it looked at there.” 

Arianna nodded and they began to walk through the halls. It was strangely difficult to keep walking, his brain felt foggy and it was becoming difficult to focus. The headache was growing worse and he felt slightly dizzy. 

“Eugene?” Arianna asked as they descended the stairs and he blinked, realising she had been talking. He closed his eyes for a second, a wave of nausea washing over. “Are you alright?” 

“I -” He blinked again, skipping a step and stumbling. Arianna quickly grabbed his arm, supporting him and he couldn’t help but be grateful, feeling like his legs couldn’t hold him. 

He cursed silently, realising what was happening with a stab of fear. Of _course_ the knife was poisoned as well - he should have known. Viper was too good an assassin to leave things up to fate. 

“Eugene!” Arianna called sharply and he blinked back to the present, vaguely away that he was very close to being sick all over the queen of Corona. 

“I - I think I’m going -” he muttered, but before he could finish the thought his legs gave out and he collapsed forward, slipping into darkness. 

His head was pounding when he woke, and his throat felt dry. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe and he shuddered, taking a gasping breath. He shut his eyes, fighting down a groan and tried to figure out where he was. 

Something warm was pressed into his side, comforting and solid. Opening his eyes again, Eugene made out Rapunzel’s hair close to his face, her steady breath on his neck as she slept, curled up next to him. 

He was in a bed - not his own, one in the medical bay. His head was still beating a painful tempo, his throat dry, his whole body feeling weak and shaky. But he was alive, and for some reason, that was surprising enough. 

“Sunshine?” he muttered, his voice weaker than he had expected. She shifted, muttering something, and opened her eyes. 

“Eugene!” she called softly, her face lighting up. Eugene smiled, curling into her close. 

“Hey.” 

She didn’t answer, just wrapped her arms around him and pressed tightly into him. 

“I was scared,” she muttered quietly.

“I’m fine, it’ll take more than a little scratch to take me down,” he said.

“That _was_ a little more than a scratch,” Rapunzel said. She pushed herself up on an arm and looked down at him. Eugene didn’t move - didn't really have the strength to move. He felt spent, exhausted. 

“How long was I out?” he muttered. 

“Half a day,” she muttered. 

A flash of panic shot through Eugene and he started, pushing himself up. His head swam with the effort and Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Varian!” he cried, heart-thumping quickly. Was the boy alright? He had looked so small, so helpless, so terrifyingly weak the last time Eugene had seen him. 

“Varian’s fine,” Rapunzel said quietly. She nodded to the bed beside them where Eugene could make out a small bundle, the covers rising and falling gently, Ruddiger curled up tightly beside him. 

Eugene let out a long breath, sinking back into the pillows. He closed his eyes, feeling spent. 

“Shouldn’t have let that happen,” he muttered. It was his _job_ as captain of the guard to make sure things like this didn’t happen - to make sure an assassin couldn’t infiltrate the castle. Varian had nearly died - Rapunzel had nearly died. He had let them both down. 

“You saved my life,” Rapunzel said quietly. She picked up his hand, squeezing it gently. “And Varian’s - the medic says he may not have survived if you hadn’t got him down here so quickly.” 

She was quiet for a long time and Eugene felt himself slipping back towards sleep, her hands warm around his. But Rapunzel’s voice spoke up again and he blinked his eyes open, focusing on her. 

“Someone wanted me _dead_ , Eugene,” she said quietly. “And that’s _terrifying_.” 

“Hey.” He tried to push himself up but didn’t have the strength so just squeezed her hand gently. “I’m not going to let that happen.” 

“I know… But…” She sighed, curling her legs up around her and not meeting his eyes. 

“I know, Sunshine,” he said softly. She sighed, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. She smiled brightly, looking down at him. 

“I should be letting you rest,” she said, a cheerfulness Eugene knew was largely put on replacing her previous fear. He felt like he should address that, but he was too tired to fully think straight. 

“It’ll be alright,” he muttered, and she smiled again, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“I know,” she said quietly. 

“Love you.” Sleep was coming on fast and he couldn’t focus. But he felt Rapunzel’s hand squeeze his, felt her brush hair out of his face. 

“Love you too,” she whispered and he smiled, falling into an even and healing sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what my search history looks like 
> 
> also don't ask me about how the plot makes senses just go with it


End file.
